


Territorial

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is more okay with being a werewolf than anybody expected.  Probably because he towers over Sam, and loves it.But he is also far more cuddly as a wolf, and more receptive when Cas tells him how worthy he is, and how loved.





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for a meme prompt.

A werewolf god. It was a new one even to Cas, but their best guess is that all the fuckery with alternate dimensions let some things slip through to their world and that was one. 

And of course it had to like the look of Dean and of course it wanted to make him its first Earthly acolyte. 

And of course that meant it wanted him to serve in its own image. 

But once they sent it packing, and Dean got used to things...well, it wasn’t all bad. 

For one thing, he towers over Sam now. In his shifted form anyway. But it’s the first time since Sam grew twelve feet overnight that Dean’s been able to, literally, look down on him. 

He loves it, and the more Sam grumps about that the better it gets. 

Okay, he’s being childish but who fucking cares?

He can change into an eight foot tall werewolf and it’s awesome. 

++

There’s a period of adjustment, for all of them. 

It might help if Dean wasn’t insufferably smug, but Cas can’t grudge him that. Dean received little to no praise as a child and young adult; Cas can recognise when Dean just wants a little acknowledgement, even if he doesn’t see it himself, and it’s no hardship to provide it. 

Cas would tell Dean how good, how loved he is, a hundred times a day to make up for the years when nobody told him once, but he knows it would be rebuffed or Dean would snipe at him or flee. 

A little is as much as he’ll take so that’s what Cas gives to him. 

But it’s certainly easier when Dean is furry.

++

Werewolf Dean is also handy in fights. Not that human Dean isn’t, but even the fiercest creature does a double take at the huge werewolf striding towards them, bristling with muscle and rage. 

One swipe of Dean’s massive paws sends heads tumbling. 

But those same paws can be astonishingly gentle. Like when Dean finds out that the refugees from that other world have been making Cas’s life hell for weeks. 

It comes to a head in the war room, with them on one side, and the Winchesters, all five of them on the other. 

It doesn’t seem to matter to them that Cas helped save them and that he’s not like the other angels. He _is_ an angel and that’s enough. 

And Cas is trying to reason with them, straying out from the protective circle of his family that he hadn’t even noticed, when one of them takes a swipe at him. 

With an angel blade. 

Nobody knows how the guy got it (they find later that he picked the lock on the armoury door) but Cas rears back and so the blade catches his coat and not him. 

Dean growls and shifts and the whole lot of them back up in unison. 

Cas turns just as Dean’s paws slip under his arms and lift him like something worth everything and then set him down back between Sam and Mary. He nudges at Jack, moving him closer to them as well. 

And then he turns back to the others. 

He snarls. His lips curl back and his fangs show and there’s no doubt on anybody’s mind that he could tear through flesh and muscle with them, crush bone. 

Or that he will. 

Bobby comes by later, to speak to them, to make assurances that no one will step out of line again or he’ll deal with them. 

Dean, human once more, lets his eyes flash red and tells Bobby that’s if he doesn’t get in there first. 

++

Their latest hunt was over in a day, once they identified what they were after and once Dean caught its scent. 

Then they just had to burn and bury the remains and head home. 

They stop to eat on the way, some tiny diner Dean insists they pull in at because he can smell the pie and it’s _good_. 

Apparently no matter how good it is, Dean thinks it isn’t worth the extra attention the waitress is paying Cas. 

He glares at her, eyes narrowed and jealous, as she comes over and he glares at her when she leaves. 

Sam glares at _him_ and when he asks Dean what his problem is, Dean just shrugs and forks his pie aggressively. 

And that maybe would have been it, but for the check. Sam tries to catch the eye of the other server, but their waitress moves in with it before Sam can even reach for his wallet. 

She hands the bill to Cas and you could be blind and not miss her number scrawled at the bottom. 

As Cas picks it up, and Sam reaches to take it, she dives right across Dean’s line. 

She rests her hand on the back of Cas’s neck and strokes her fingers across his skin. 

It’s so beyond okay that even Sam stares, stunned. 

But Dean…. Dean snarls at her, low and savage. She actually squeals and staggers back, staring wildly at him. 

Dean looks like he couldn’t care less, and he’s on his feet when Cas reaches for him across the table. 

His touch settles Dean enough to let Sam pay up and the three of them to get back to the car before somebody calls the cops or the burly protective truckers in the corner decide to take it up with them in the street. 

++

When they get home, and Sam’s turned in, Dean still can’t settle. He paces the war room, silently brooding. Cas has been here before and he knows how this goes. He has to wait Dean out, in a way, but Cas’s patience is infinite. 

When Dean sighs and shifts, Cas simply holds out his hand. 

There’s a room they’ve set up for when Dean needs to be his other self. It’s low lit, the floor covered with blankets and pillows and clothing borrowed from both Cas and Sam, their scents comforting to him. 

Dean settles in the middle, rolling around a little until he’s comfortable, then tugs Cas down beside him. 

He wraps his fore paws around the angel, hugging him in, holding him tight and close. 

Cas can’t deny there’s comfort for him as well, but this is for Dean. Like this, Cas can whisper against Dean’s fur, tell him the things Dean will take now that he won’t - can’t - when his form is human, not wolf. 

Dean chuffs, petting Cas clumsily and then slowly he sinks into sleep. By the morning he’ll be human once more.

But until then, Cas will be here, safe in Dean’s hold, and keeping Dean safe, and loved, as well.


End file.
